


turn the wheel just a fraction

by Pepperdoken



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hatake Kakashi Feels Guilty, Sharingan-related Eye Trauma, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: Right after losing one of her eyes might be the worst time for Uchiha Uzume to finally meet Hatake Kakashi -- or it might possibly be the best time.(recursive fanfiction for Dreaming of Sunshine, not a stand-alone Naruto fic.)
Relationships: Hyuuga Amano & Uchiha Uzume & Hatake Kakashi (DoS)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	turn the wheel just a fraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



Kansoku’s sight sharing jutsu drops just as Amano pauses, byakugan active in another perimeter check. “Uzume,” he starts. 

“I know,” she interrupts sourly. 

On one hand, it’s reassuring to know that they both care this much. On the other hand, she’s been a ninja for decades, and the loss of sight in one eye isn’t going to stop her. Still, whenever the annoyance gets too much she tries to remind herself that their concern is warranted. She’d nearly died, Amano spent most of a week thinking she _had_ died before she could convince the crows to return her, and Kansoku had had to get her to think past the blood loss in order to actually _use_ Izanagi. 

They’re going to be overly protective for _long_ after she’s finally adjusted, probably. 

She stares at Amano, and he grimaces back at her, not commenting. He’s always quietly disapproved of how she’d handled this particular situation, so _of course_ he’s not going to do anything to dissuade her. 

“Either come out and talk, or go away,” Uzume calls to the ninja lurking just out of sight in the trees. 

For a long moment, there’s nothing, and she thinks that he’s chosen the second option — she’d _prefer_ he chooses the second option — but then Hatake Kakashi drops out of the trees. 

“Yo,” Obito’s former teammate says in a forcefully cheerful tone, and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

It’s the first thing that he’s ever said to her. 

For a long moment there’s silence, and then Uzume demands, “What do you want?” She’s never understood why Obito wanted Hatake to have his eye, not when he’d spent so long complaining about Hatake and fawning over Nohara Rin. If he’d wanted Nohara to have his eye… Uzume wouldn’t have agreed to let her keep it, completed surgery or not. She would have felt confident in assuming that it was his crush on the girl behind the decision. 

There must be something about Hatake that she doesn’t see, that Obito had seen before his death — but with how long he’s avoided the Uchiha clan, she’s more than a little bitter. 

“Maa,” Hatake says after a second. “It was — kind of you — to allow me to borrow Obito’s eye for this long, but you have more claim to it than I do.” He doesn’t say it in a rush, but the cheer is more obviously forced now. 

Uzume stares at him for a long moment, then asks, “Why?” She doesn’t even know if she’s asking why he’s offering, or why he’s only coming to talk to her _now_. She’s not sure if she’s more horrified at the fact that Hatake is actually _offering_ to give back Obito’s eye, that he’s talking about it as if it was just a _loan_ — or that there’s a part of her that’s tempted to accept. 

Her sharingan isn’t active, but she still catches the way Hatake’s gaze flickers to her blind eye before dropping. “...Itachi was on my squad,” he says quietly, and the first thought Uzume has is that at least he’s stopped forcing cheer into his voice. 

Her breath catches at the reminder, and she turns away. Fuck, _this_ is the worst part of being half-blind: having to lie about why. Amano knows, of course, but she’d already fucked up during the debrief. The Sandaime hadn’t noticed her surprise over the assumption that Itachi had been the one Uzume had fought, but Nara Shikaku certainly had — and she’s still not sure if that’s a good thing. “I can’t talk about this sober,” she says, adding _additional security measures required_ in ANBU handsigns, and leaps out of the Pit. Her time in ANBU had been short and a long time ago, but there are things she won’t let herself forget. 

She’s not sure if Hatake follows her by choice, or if Amano pressures him into it. Either way, he follows them up to the house and even waves half-heartedly at the dozen kids playing outside. Uzume gets briefly distracted settling several arguments — one reason she never had or wanted kids herself — but that just means Amano has time to make tea and locate a bottle of sake by the time she joins them in the heavily sealed office that had been the original home of the Konoha Military Police. 

Despite her claim earlier, Uzume bypasses the sake entirely in favor of tea. “Okay,” she says, and stops. 

Hatake doesn’t wait for her to figure out what to say, though. “I should have noticed what Itachi was planning,” he says immediately. “If I had, then your clan—” Hatake cuts himself off, and then says slowly, “If he tries to finish the job, you shouldn’t have to fight him again with a handicap.” 

...It _seems_ like a genuine offer. Uzume takes a drink of tea to give herself time to think, and casts a glance at Amano. His only response is to blink back at her and tilt his head. 

Of _course_ he thinks bringing Hatake in is a good idea. 

She grimaces, and then activates Yatagarasu for the second time since she’d gained it. The historical records can claim all they want that the Yatagarasu lineage is clear-sighted enough to see Kotoamatsukami’s genjutsu even _without_ the mangekyou, but she’s got the lives of what few members of the clan are left riding on this — she’s not going to trust the lives of _children_ on what her ancestors wrote. 

The only thing she can see on Amano is still the Caged Bird seal — exactly as he should be, given he’s been in her presence the entire time since she’d last checked him — and Hatake is clear, too. 

She’s not sure if she’s relieved about that or not, but it means that she can immediately deactivate her eye — eyes, really, because the mangekyou is a bastard and doesn’t seem to care that one of her eyes is blind. 

“Right, so, apparently you’re clear of any genjutsu,” Uzume says, rubbing her eyes. “First of all, Itachi didn’t do it alone, and quite frankly I’d be surprised if he did _most_ of it. I fought someone else. Secondly? Someone highly placed in the village successfully stole one of Shisui’s eyes, and _that’s_ why he committed suicide.” 

Itachi hadn’t been specific when he’d come to Uzume, begging to sign the crow contract to keep Shisui’s other eye safe, but that just means that she and Amano are going to have to dig to find out who is behind this. 

Hatake goes still and stares at her. “There’s a bloodline thief… in the village,” he says slowly. 

Amano nods grimly, drawing Hatake’s attention. “There’s something fishy going on in ANBU, but I haven’t been able to find anything solid,” he says. “If you’ve noticed anyone who’s abruptly changed their mind about something, or done something out of character… it might be related.” 

There’s a pause as Hatake looks between the two of them. “Elder Shimura _has_ attempted to have the Hokage assassinated,” he offers. “And… he’s attempted bloodline theft of the sharingan before.” 

Shimura Danzou is… one of the worst possibilities, really. Uzume rubs her forehead and scowls. “We’re going to need all the details you have, kid,” she says tiredly. “And then we’re going to need to find more allies, because going up against one of the Hokage’s best friends with less than half of the clans behind us is probably going to end badly for us.” 

She’s never seen why Obito wanted to leave his eye to _Hatake Kakashi_ of all people, but now — as he begins discussing what is probably classified information with little hesitation — she thinks she might end up discovering it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was foolish and didn't know anything, I said Uzume had never been in ANBU, which was completely and entirely wrong. She just didn't _stay_ in ANBU.
> 
> Also I remain convinced that a) Danzou was in possession of Kagami's mangekyou before he stole Shisui's, and b) the Uchiha weren't in the process of planning an imminent coup -- if they were even planning one at _all_.


End file.
